1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk-cartridge-type adapter having an improved head structure and/or being capable of effectively using the functions of a disk cartridge drive. The adapter has the same external shape as a disk cartridge, such as a 3.5-inch FPD (floppy disk) cartridge. The adapter accommodates a card unit, such as an IC card, having a semiconductor memory to and from which information, such as electronic money information, is written and read. Alternatively, the adapter itself incorporates a semiconductor memory. The adapter is inserted into a disk cartridge drive such as a 3.5-inch FDD (floppy disk drive).
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk-cartridge-type adapters are disclosed in, for example, a Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. 6-509194 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,043, and a Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 7-86912 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,182.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing one of the adapters disclosed in the publications. The adapter 1a has the same external shape as a standard 3.5-inch FPD cartridge and incorporates a semiconductor memory 2a for storing, for example, electronic money data. The adapter 1a is composed of a magnetic head 3, an opening 4 for making the head 3 face a magnetic head of an FDD (not shown), and a battery 5a for supplying power to the memory 2a.
The memory 2a employs the same data format as FPDs. The adapter 1a is inserted into the FDD so that data is transferred between the memory 2a and a data processor, such as a personal computer, through the FDD.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram showing another adapter disclosed in the publications. The adapter 1b has the same external shape as the 3.5-inch FPD cartridge and incorporates an IC card 2b for storing, for example, electronic money data. The adapter 1b is composed of a microprocessor (MPU) 6, a magnetic head 3, an opening 4 to allow the head 3 face a magnetic head of an FDD, and a battery (or a generator) 5b for supplying power to the IC card 2b and MPU 6. The adapter 1b has a circular recess 7. In the case of the FPD cartridge, the recess 7 is used to hold a metal hub that is attracted by a magnet attached to a spindle of the FDD. The opening 4 including the head 3 is sandwiched between tips of a magnetic head of the FDD, to establish magnetic coupling between them.
Data is read out of the IC card 2b and is converted by the MPU 6 into data in the FPD format. The adapter 1b is inserted into the FDD, and data from a data processor, such as a personal computer, is transferred to the MPU 6 through the FDD and head 3. The MPU 6 converts the data into that to be written into the IC card 2b and writes it into the IC card 2b. Data from the IC card 2b is converted by the MPU 6 into data of FPD format and is transferred to the data processor through the head 3 and FDD.
The head positions of the conventional adapters are fixed and are dependent on the manufacturer thereof. Accordingly, when inserted into an FDD, the head of an adapter may not correctly face the head of the FDD. In this case, it is impossible for the FDD to write and read data to and from the adapter. Since the head positions of adapters differ depending on manufacturers, the head of a given adapter is not always positioned in the middle of the tips of the head of the FDD. If the head of the adapter is biased from the middle position between the tips of the head of the FDD, the head of the adapter may be excessively pressed to one of the tips of the head of the FDD and break the same.
Another problem of the conventional adapters will be explained with reference to FIGS. 3(a) to 3(c) in which FIG. 3(a) is a plan view showing one of the conventional adapters, and
FIGS. 3(b) and 3(c) are side views showing the same before and after insertion of an IC card into the adapter. In these figures, the same parts as those of FIG. 2 are represented with the same reference numerals and are not explained again. The adapter has a slot 8 for receiving the IC card 2b, and corners 9 formed at the slot 8 and a recess 7. Since the slot 8 is formed on the surface of the adapter, the IC card 2b may be damaged by the corners 9 when it is inserted into the slot 8. In addition, the IC card 2b may be warped when it is inserted into the slot 8 and may be damaged by this.
The conventional adapters are not provided with a write-protect mechanism or a double-density detecting mechanism usually provided for FPDs, and therefore, the conventional adapters are incapable of effectively using the functions of a disk cartridge drive.
The Japanese Unexamined Patent publication (Kohyo) No. 6-509194 and the Japanese Examined Patent Publicaiton (Kokoku) No. 7-86912 mentioned above disclose nothing about insertion and extraction of a battery to and from the adapter. The publications do not teach how to insert and extract a battery to and from the cartridge.